1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting mechanism, and in particular to supporting a movable unit through an elastic transformation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus (An image blur correcting device) for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus reduces hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging sensor on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, in a manner corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. H06-46314 discloses a supporting mechanism of an anti-shake apparatus that supports a movable unit (a hand-shake correcting part) through an elastic member.
However, because the movable unit is supported by a plurality of elastic members, the construction of the supporting mechanism becomes complex.